Treacherous Journeys
by Unexpected-Adventures
Summary: Hayley Prewett is a seventh-year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She lives her life as normal as can be for a teenage witch. But when her friends begin to act strange around her, she wonders whether there is something she isn't seeing that they are, possibly involving her close relationship with a particular Marauder... Rated T for language and romance.
1. Prologue

**TREACHEROUS JOURNEYS**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

**A Marauder's based _Harry Potter_ Fan Fiction that will probably go on for a lot of chapters - beginning in none other than the Marauder's Era, because I absolutely adore them in their teenage years! Where it will end you shall have to wait and see...**

**I hope you enjoy it, and if you do, leave a review giving me some feedback - it would be much appreciated :)**

**NOTE: Recently edited to incorporate the prologue**

* * *

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters/story lines that belong to it, all credit goes to God-Queen Rowling!**

* * *

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
__(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Prewett,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1 1971. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

* * *

"Excuse me? Do you mind if I join you? Everywhere else is full."

Hayley Prewett stood tentatively in the doorway of a carriage on the Hogwarts Express. The carriage was empty apart from one other person, a young girl with dark red hair and bright green eyes.

"Not at all," the girl gave a shy smile, "I'm Lily- Lily Evans."

Hayley smiled back and took a seat across from Lily, dropping her rucksack next to her. She crossed her legs onto the seat and wound the ends of her sandy brown hair between her fingers, a habit she had adopted whenever she was nervous.

"I'm Hayley Prewett," Hayley smiled tentatively.

"You're a first year aswell, aren't you?" Lily asked and Hayley nodded, "I've heard it's one of the hardest years at Hogwarts – our end of year exams can control our entire future."

Hayley shrugged; she had never been one to exactly stress about school or exams.

"And I'm stressing an awful lot about the Sorting," Lily continued, "What if it's a test? Or a practical exam?"

"Don't worry too much," Hayley reassured her, "From what I've heard it's not that bad."

"How do you know?" Lily asked, apparently not convinced.

"My older brothers have already done it," Hayley shrugged.

"Oh…" Lily frowned, "I've heard there are four houses – do you know what you'll be in?"

"Gryffindor; it's what all my family's been in," Hayley said, "You?"

"I don't know," Lily said worriedly, "I'm muggle-born, you see. It came as a shock enough to find out I was a witch."

"Muggle-born?" Hayley asked interestedly – she had never met a muggle-born her own age before, "I bet you'll be in Ravenclaw; that's where all the smart people are sorted."

Lily beamed.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Hayley asked, relaxing her hand that had been twirling her hair nervously so that it fell into her lap.

"I have an older sister," Lily said, "But she's not a witch…"

Hayley frowned when she saw Lily seemed saddened by this and had looked pointedly towards the ground.

"I hope you're Sorted into Gryffindor," Hayley said, quickly changing the subject, "It'll be nice to know someone when classes start."

"I hope so too," Lily said, snapping back to her bright self, "So your brother's really said the Sorting isn't bad?"

"Yeah, and they would never lie about that," Hayley said confidently.

"I wish I had an older brother," Lily sighed.

"You say that now," Hayley smirked, "Wait till you see what it's like having one."

"Are your brothers still in Hogwarts?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, both of them," Hayley nodded, "Jeremy's in his sixth-year and Taylor's in fourth-year."

"I would love to meet them – I have so many questions about the exams-"

But Lily was abruptly cut off as a scuffling sound came from the door of their carriage, and both girls looked up in surprise at the scene unfolding.

Three boys, around their age, were fighting their way into the carriage quite viciously. And from what it looked like it seemed to be two against one.

"Severus!" Lily gasped and leapt out of her seat to open the carriage door. She grabbed one of the boys – the one being ganged up on – by his shirt and pulled him to safety.

"Sev, what are you doing?" Lily asked worriedly.

"I was trying to find you, but these- these-" the boy stuttered, pointing towards the two boys glaring from the carriage door, "They attacked me!"

Hayley looked on at the scene and she didn't know whether to be worried or amused. The boy – _Severus,_ _apparently_ – was wearing floppy jeans and a shirt much too large for him, so that it hung almost to his knees. His black hair curtained his pale face and looked rather unkempt and dirty.

"He deserved it," said one of the boys with messy black hair, "He's a _Slytherin_."

"_So_?" Lily spat angrily, standing protectively in front of Severus, "He didn't do anything wrong!"

"He's a _Slytherin_," the boy continued, "His entire existence is wrong."

The messy black haired boy stepped arrogantly inside the carriage and examined Lily.

"What's your name?" he asked casually, running a hand absentmindedly through his hair, which was sticking up in all sorts of angles.

"None of your business," Lily snapped, "Now leave us alone or I'll- I'll."

"You'll what?" the boy mocked.

"Set my older brothers on you," Hayley stood up beside Lily and confidently crossed her arms.

Lily was taken aback, but as soon as she recovered she gave Hayley an appreciative smile, which Hayley returned.

"Oh, the _older_ _brother_ threat!" the other boy outside the carriage cried mockingly and gave a sharp laugh.

Hayley glared at him. He was the same height as her, with wavy black hair and a casual elegance that no eleven-year-old should have possessed. And yet he looked oddly familiar to her…

"How original," he continued to mock, standing beside his friend.

"We don't want any trouble," Hayley said defiantly, "Just leave us alone."

"And why should we do that?"

"Because- because-" Hayley stuttered through a reply, trying to think of a witty retort. She turned to Lily, who also looked like she was stuck for an answer.

"Come on, James," the elegant boy said, patting his friend on the shoulder, "Let's go."

"Right," James nodded, but before he left he shot Severus one last threatening glare, "This isn't over _Slytherin_."

The boy's left the carriage after that, leaving the two girls and their new companion looking on, stunned as to what had just happened.

"Are you alright?" Hayley asked Lily, who nodded and turned to her friend to comfort him.

Hayley frowned to herself and thought of one of the boy's that had just left; the impossibly elegant one. And then it clicked – she _had_ seen him before.

"I'll be back," Hayley said to Lily, and left the carriage before Lily could reply.

Hayley moved through the corridor of the train quickly, looking up and down for any sign of the two boys. And just when she was giving up hope, she saw the two figures with black hair bounding casually in front of her.

"Hey!" she called out, and ran up to them.

The messy black haired boy – _James, was it?_ – turned around first and grinned triumphantly, nudging his friend in the arm.

"Come back for more have you?" James asked her with a distinct air of arrogance, but she ignored him.

"You're a Black aren't you?" she asked the other boy, who stared at her.

"What's it to you?" he asked, but he was frowning slightly.

"I've seen you before," she said, "At a dinner party."

He exchanged a glance with James, who looked just as clueless, but didn't reply to her.

"I'm Hayley- Hayley Prewett," she said, holding out her hand, and James was the first to shake it.

"A _Prewett_?" James nodded, seemingly impressed, "Talk about mingling with Pure-bloods! I'm James Potter."

"Sirius Black," the other boy introduced himself after James, shaking Hayley's hand aswell.

"I knew it!" Hayley grinned triumphantly at Sirius, "I _do_ know you! You're Lucretia's nephew?"

"I am," Sirius nodded, "But how do you know that?"

"Ignatius is my uncle," she explained, "I remember seeing you at one of his get together party's."

"Oh, and aren't they a joy to go to," Sirius said sarcastically.

"Agreed," Hayley said, and laughed a little.

"So you two are related?" James asked curiously.

"No," Hayley said quickly, "Basically his aunt married into my family – so no, we're not related."

"Well look at that – the more you know," James shrugged.

"Why were you picking on that Severus boy?" she asked.

"I thought we made that clear," James said seriously, "He's a _Slytherin_."

"But you're a Black," Hayley looked at Sirius, "You'll be in Slytherin as well won't you?"

"Not if I don't want to," Sirius said quickly, his jaw tightening, "I'll be in whatever house I want to be in – my name doesn't decide my future."

Hayley smiled – maybe this boy wasn't as bad as she'd thought.

"What about you?" James asked her, "What house will you be in?"

"Gryffindor of course," she said proudly, "Just like my family."

"Maybe we'll see you around then," James grinned and made to turn away, "Coming Sirius?"

"Yeah," Sirius said, and flashed Hayley one last smile, "See you later, Prewett."

"See you," she smiled back.

As Hayley made her way back to the carriage to find Lily she smiled to herself, pleased she had managed to make at least a few friends before officially starting at Hogwarts. And who knows? Maybe this time in six years these new friends would be her best friends?

But then again, from what she had heard, nothing was ever set in stone when you attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

**So there was the Epilogue, I hope you liked it and that you stay on board for the many chapters to come! :)**


	2. Chapter 1 - The Good Life

******CHAPTER ONE - THE GOOD LIFE**

* * *

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters/story lines that belong to it, all credit goes to God-Queen Rowling!**

* * *

Hayley Prewett sat with her legs lounging over a squishy seat in an empty carriage on the Hogwarts Express. Her nose was buried in a newly released book she had received for her seventeenth birthday over the summer holidays – _the Shining_ by Stephen King.

Hayley had not changed dramatically since she first came to Hogwarts. She was still small for her age, with sandy brown hair that now came past her shoulders and bright hazel eyes.

But it was not only her appearance that had not changed, for the company she had kept in her past school years at Hogwarts had not altered from that first train ride six years ago to the day.

Similar could be said about her best friends, who were about to enter the carriage and disturb one of Hayley's rare moments of peace and quiet.

"What a surprise, Prewett is _reading_," came an arrogant voice from the carriage door.

"Oh, leave her alone Black," snapped a bossy female voice.

Hayley didn't have to look up from her book to know who was talking – after six years of hearing the same voices they became all too familiar.

Lily Evans came striding into the carriage, her long auburn hair flowing gracefully behind her. She smiled a hello to Hayley and took a seat opposite her, and Hayley was quick to return the smile.

Hayley and Lily had been inseparable since they had first met; taking the same classes, reading the same books, gossiping about the same boys, as was normal for teenage girls.

What Hayley loved so much about Lily was the fact that she was so down to earth. Of course there were the occasions when Lily would flip out, what with exams or Prefect duties hanging over her head, but Hayley never minded too much. She would help her best friend through anything, be it studying as if "their lives depended on it" (as Lily would put it) or losing her head over a particular Gryffindor Seeker.

If Hayley could have predicted anything in her first year of Hogwarts, it certainly would not have been that Lily Evans would some day give in to the constant pleas of James Potter and go out with him. But, alas, it had happened, by some strange trick of fate, and really Hayley could not have been happier for both of her friends.

As Hayley watched, James closely followed Lily through the carriage and took a seat next to her, casually wrapping his arm around her shoulder and grinning quite proudly to Hayley, who simply rolled her eyes and smiled.

Hayley had remained close to James throughout school, and while Lily had not particularly approved of this, Hayley did consider him a good friend. She wasn't sure whether she was happier of the fact that they had finally admitted their true feelings of one another, or that them going out meant Lily's constant nagging and bickering with him would seize, but either way it was a win/win outcome.

"_The Shining_?" A droll voice mocked Hayley from the carriage door, "Let me guess, another of your muggle books? Really Prewett? And I thought you were a Pure-blood."

Hayley tore her gaze from Lily and James to glare lazily at the seventeen-year-old boy lounging against the doorframe. He was tall, with long black hair that curtained his handsome face. His grey eyes sparkled with mischief and a smirk threatened to break through his perfectly curved mouth, set above his defined jaw line.

As always, he carried the casual elegance that no boy his age should have possessed, and which made every girl drop weak at the knees in front of him.

Every girl that was, except for Hayley Prewett.

"Har-har, prejudice jokes are always fun," Hayley laughed sarcastically, "Did you _sirius_-lyjust say that, _Sirius_?"

Sirius glowered at her, "Come on, Prewett that is _so_ first-year material."

"Yet it still manages to amuse me," she grinned, swinging her legs off the seat and gesturing for him to sit next to her, which he did so begrudgingly.

"So, how was your break Hayley?" James asked, running an absentminded hand through his black hair that seemed impossible to tame.

"Alright, I guess," Hayley shrugged, "Well actually I found this-"

"_Boring_," Sirius yawned, "Let's talk about _my_ break – _I_ found this new _bird_ who-"

"We aren't interested in your love affairs, Black," Lily snapped, "There's too many to count anyway."

Sirius clutched his chest in mocking pain, "That hurt a little Evans."

"Oh, come off it Sirius," Hayley scoffed, swatting him on the arm with her hand, "You know it's true."

"Of course," he grinned slyly, "But that doesn't mean I'm not going to tell you anyway."

Hayley sighed and rolled her eyes, swinging her legs back up on the seat so that they were resting on Sirius' lap.

There was no denying that Sirius Black was one of her closest friends, and had been since they had first met. They had bonded surprisingly well over the years, and although they weren't quite as inseparable as Hayley and Lily or Sirius and James, they were definitely seen together enough to know that if Sirius Black was causing trouble Hayley Prewett would be somehow dragged into it.

Not only did they nearly always have every class together, they would reunite often over the school breaks, what with their families being bonded through her uncle and his aunt's marriage. This would usually involve an invite to one of Hayley's uncle Ignatius' 'family get togethers', in which they would attend for only a few minutes before sneaking out.

But no matter how close they were or the many memories and inside jokes they shared, Hayley could never lower herself enough to actually approve of Sirius' lifestyle choices. In particular reference to his _physical_ love life, which involved more girls than she even knew.

Hayley would always listen to the tales Sirius had to tell, be it about the latest girl he had shagged or his newest idea for a prank, because what were best friends for? But while listening she was always subconsciously thinking that he was much better than this, because he was. Or at least, to Hayley he was.

"_Anyway_," Hayley said, looking over at James and Lily, "How were your holidays?"

She hadn't had a chance to talk to Lily about her break and get the full story of how her and James had begun dating, which just showed how much of an effect James had on Lily, as Hayley and her would always be in contact over the holidays. But Hayley was sure she would be fully informed once they were safely in their dormitory in Gryffindor Tower.

Lily opened her mouth to reply but Sirius beat her to it.

"Can't you guess, Hayles?" Sirius grinned, calling her by the nickname only he used, "Snogging, snogging, _more_ snogging and maybe even-"

"Sirius!"

James and Lily had both stopped him before he could go any further, and Lily turned a shade of red that mimicked her auburn hair.

"Can anyone get a word in without you interrupting them?" Hayley frowned disapprovingly at Sirius, who shrugged. Even though James had matured a great deal over the last holidays, which would explain him being chosen as the new Head Boy, Sirius it seemed had done the exact opposite to him.

"How long until we get to Hogwarts?" James asked.

"About half an hour," said a voice from the door, and Remus Lupin came trudging into the carriage, followed closely by Peter Pettigrew.

"Moony, old pal, where have you been?" James grinned, and all eyes turned to Remus, who looked just as worn out and tired as he usually did.

"My heroism overtook me," Remus sighed, collapsing into a seat next to Sirius, "I had to stop some Slytherin sixth years stealing a first-years toad."

"Why isn't that a surprise?" Hayley mused.

"And where were you during all this Evans?" Sirius asked, looking pointedly at Lily, "You're Head Girl aren't you? You're supposed to be the one protecting the '_ickle firsties_.'"

"It isn't my duty time," Lily glared at Sirius, "And James is Head Boy – why don't you turn on _him_ for once?"

"Oh, I couldn't do that," Sirius said modestly, "We Marauders are very faithful."

James laughed with his friend, but quickly stopped when he saw Lily turn her glare onto him and he cleared his throat distractedly.

"So what's the story then?" Sirius asked interestedly, leaning forward in his seat, "Why did the _perfect_ Lily Evans give into James Potter?"

Lily bit her lip nervously and James looked down at his girlfriend with growing interest, waiting for her reply.

"I don't think that matters," Hayley stepped in quickly, "They're together now – we should all just be glad we don't have to listen to them argue all the time."

While the Marauders chuckled Lily breathed out in relief and mouthed a subtle "thank you" to Hayley, who smiled back.

"Good afternoon fellow Gryffindor's," Summer Williams came skipping into the compartment, a bright grin on her face. She was a seventh-year that Hayley and Lily shared a dormitory with, who occasionally sat with them and the Marauders – though Hayley had a sneaking suspicion it was only because of Sirius.

"Hi Summer," Lily smiled, "You can sit here if you-"

"_Or_ you could sit here," Sirius grinned, quickly brushing Hayley's legs off his lap and patting it welcomingly.

Summer turned a bright shade of red, beginning to stutter through a reply, and Hayley rolled her eyes and shared a knowing glance with Remus.

"No need, I've got to change into my robes anyway," Hayley said, standing up and grabbing her rucksack from the shelf above them.

"But Hayles! However am I to survive without you sitting beside me?" Sirius asked dramatically. Hayley noted with amusement how quickly he had forgotten about Summer, whose face had fallen now that she was no longer in the attention of Sirius Black.

"I am sure you will live, good sir," Hayley said, equally dramatically, "I shant be gone long."

"When are you two going to drop the old English accents?" James sighed, "They're not cool."

Hayley and Sirius stared at James, pretending to be insulted.

"Well I never!" Hayley gasped.

"I should challenge you to a duel, my fine fellow!" Sirius cried, jumping up from his seat and drawing his wand at James, "For insulting this lovely lady."

Lily rolled her eyes and stood up, "I'll join you Hay, I've got to change aswell."

"Very well," Hayley said, drawing herself up to her full height and turning to Sirius. "Until we meet again, good sir," she said, and curtsied exaggeratedly.

"And you, lovely lady," Sirius bowed, flipping his hands theatrically.

Trying to hold back fits of laughter, Hayley left the carriage with Lily, catching Sirius grin and wink at her before they set down the carriageway.

"When you're around him Hay, your maturity level halves," Lily observed disapprovingly.

"Oh, you should be used to it by now," Hayley grinned, and it was true. After the last six years of Hayley joking around with Sirius one would have thought Lily would have grown accustomed to it.

"And what is with that old English accent you both do?" Lily asked with a frown, "Which is absolutely terrible by the way."

"It's just a little inside joke," Hayley waved a casual hand.

"You have about fifty inside jokes," Lily scoffed, "None of which make sense." But Hayley just laughed.

"Don't ask me to explain my relationship with Sirius – it's a weird one," Hayley shrugged.

"I've noticed," Lily smirked, "If I hadn't known you both for so long I would have thought you were more than best friends…"

Hayley stopped in her tracks – this was the first time anyone had ever said anything like that about hers and Sirius' friendship.

"_What_?" Hayley frowned, "We're talking about the same Sirius, right? Sirius Black?"

"Of course," Lily smiled knowingly, carefully observing Hayley's frown, "Have you honestly never thought of him like that?"

"Never," Hayley shook her head quickly, "He's my best friend, I've never had any sort of inclination to- to have a- to do _that_."

"Alright," Lily shrugged, "It was just an innocent observation."

"Yeah… right," Hayley laughed nervously, but her frown stayed etched on her brow.

It was true she had never in a million years thought of Sirius Black as more than her best friend, but she couldn't deny that she had noticed how good looking he was, and talented and smart… And there was the fact that every girl he was with she had a tendency to hate with a burning passion – then again that could be just because they were all usually ditsy airheads.

"You okay, Hay?" Lily asked, noticing Hayley was a little distant.

"Yeah- no I'm fine," Hayley forced a smiled, "Let's get changed or we'll miss the carriages."

* * *

When the Hogwarts Express had stopped at the station, Hayley jumped off the train and headed to the parked carriages, accompanied by Sirius, Remus and Peter – James and Lily, being Head Boy and Girl, were to help shepherd the new first-years onto the boats.

"So now that we've ditched the _Head Boy and Girl_," Sirius said excitedly once they had found an empty carriage, "Who's up for a party tonight?"

"No way, Padfoot," Remus shook his head adamantly, "Lily would have an absolute fit."

"So what?" Sirius scoffed, "Are you joining James under Lily's whip?"

"No!" Remus said quickly, and then cleared his throat awkwardly, "But I think everyone prefers a happy Lily rather than one constantly annoyed."

"We may clash slightly with our opinions," Sirius said casually, "But she loves me really."

Hayley snorted with laughter and quickly covered her mouth, passing it off as a cough.

"What about you, Hayles?" Sirius turned on her, "You up for a good old party?"

"I'm not going to say no to that," she grinned, "As long as it doesn't end up like the last start-of-year party."

"Ah, happy memories," Sirius sighed wistfully.

"_Happy_?" Peter cried indignantly, "You got drunk on five bottles of Firewhisky!"

"And set fire to one of the couches," Remus added.

"Not to mention singing Celestina Warbeck songs at the top of your lungs," Hayley smirked.

"Okay so it may have gotten a bit out of hand," Sirius shrugged, "But the part we should all take away from it was that I shagged… uh, what was her name again?"

"Poppy Smith," Hayley offered with a sigh – how could she forget? Poppy was another of her dorm mates, who _also_ had an infatuation with Sirius, and had hardly stopped talking about him ever since that party.

"Oh, yes," Sirius grinned, "The one with the big-"

"So I'm up for a party," Hayley quickly interrupted, frowning disapprovingly at Sirius, "As long as it stays under control."

"Don't worry yourselves," Sirius lounged back casually in his chair, "I'll handle everything."

Remus groaned and rubbed his hand over his face, and mentally Hayley was doing the same thing.

She didn't mind parties at all, but when they were organised by Sirius Black, that was a completely different situation, and she dreaded to think what Sirius had in store for the night.

* * *

"Welcome all to another year at Hogwarts!" Albus Dumbledore smiled brightly in front of his students shortly after the Sorting had finished, "I hope you are all ready to fill your minds with more knowledge."

Hayley heard Sirius and James scoff and Lily hiss a furious "shh!" to them.

"I shall not deprive you much longer from your delicious dinners," Dumbledore continued, "But I should remind you all that though term is yet to officially start tomorrow morning, curfews still apply, particularly to those who may be planning any start-of-term gatherings."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled mischievously and his gaze moved directly to the Gryffindor table, where the four Marauders sat. The seventh-years shuffled uncomfortably under the Headmaster's piercing gaze until he began to talk again.

"Good luck with your studies, and let the feast begin!"

As usual, the enormous piles of food appeared on the table in front of them and the Great Hall began to fill with the loud noises of chinking cutlery and students chattering to one another.

"I hate it when he does that," Peter shivered, "It's like he _knows_."

"He probably does," Hayley pointed out, "I doubt anything that goes on here would slip past him."

"Knows about _what_?" Lily asked suspiciously, looking pointedly at Sirius.

"Why must you always pin me as the culprit?" Sirius asked defiantly.

"Is that a trick question?" Lily smirked.

"Fair enough," Sirius shrugged, turning back to his food.

When Lily had also returned to eating and talking with James, Sirius nudged Hayley subtly in the ribs, causing her hand to slip and her carrots to land in her tomato sauce.

"Oh, Sirius!" she groaned angrily, "Why did you do that? You know I hate it when vegetables mix with sauces!"

"I don't know why you're so fussy, its just food," Sirius shrugged.

"Sauces and vegetables are not meant to be together – how many times do I have to explain that to you?"

"Every bloody time I dip my broccoli in mayonnaise?"

"It's not natural!"

"Listen this isn't the time to argue about delicious foods," Sirius said, and his voice lowered to a hurried whisper, "I need you to come down to the kitchen's with me."

"Why me?" she complained, "I hate going down there."

"The House Elves?" Sirius asked.

"No, the smell of Hufflepuff's," she smirked, and Sirius let out a bark of laughter.

"You have to – now that Prongs is Head Boy and is kissing Lily's ass he won't come, and neither will anyone else."

"Oh, real nice," Hayley scoffed, "So I'm like your back up?"

"In a way," Sirius smirked, and his face quickly changed to a pout as he begged, "Come on Hayles, please? _Please_? Please, please, please-?"

"Alright, I yield!" she groaned – yet another of their inside jokes – and she sighed, "I'll go, but I get to choose the drinks."

"Deal," Sirius grinned happily and went back to eating.

Hayley turned back around on her seat and was about to begin peeling the tomato sauce off her carrot when she noticed Remus staring at her from across the table. She looked up and met his gaze with a frown, but he merely shrugged and looked away, a small smirk on his face.

After staring at him for another moment, Hayley went back to her food, continuing to frown.

That was the second of her friend's to give her an odd comment or look, and both times had been after talking with Sirius. Hayley eventually shrugged off Remus' stares, though she couldn't help but wonder whether there was something her friends were seeing that she was missing?

* * *

**Please review - feedback would be much appreciated! :)**

**Chapter Two of _Treacherous Journeys _coming soon! **


	3. Chapter 2 - Waking Up

**CHAPTER TWO - WAKING UP**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters/story lines that belong to it, all credit goes to God-Queen Rowling!**

* * *

"Sirius!" Hayley called, watching as her friend's figure disappeared into the crowd.

As soon as they had been dismissed from dinner, Sirius had leapt up from his seat and stalked out of the hall, intent on visiting the kitchens before the party began. He was also apparently under the impression that Hayley was right behind him, when she still sat staring in shock at where he had disappeared.

"I'll see you all later," she called back to her friends and sprinted off through the crowd after Sirius.

She made it through the doors out of the Great Hall and looked around, searching for the tall figure with shaggy black hair.

As the students began to disperse to their common rooms, Hayley still could not see any sign of Sirius, and was planning on just heading straight to Gryffindor Tower when someone grabbed her by the arm and pulled her sharply around a corner.

"Sirius!" Hayley gasped, "Don't do that to me!"

"Sorry," Sirius grinned, "But I had to be conspicuous."

"That doesn't have to involve ripping off my arm," she grumbled, rubbing her arm.

"Oh, cry me a river," he muttered, and began to check the halls around them for any teachers or students, "Alright it's clear, let's go."

They walked at a fast pace through the halls, Hayley following Sirius' lead.

When they had descended to the level of the Hufflepuff common rooms, Sirius seemed to relax and his fast pace turned to a sort of strut. This was something Hayley was particularly familiar with, as it was a walk he did subconsciously whenever he was feeling particularly good about himself.

"Why do you walk like that?" she asked, voicing her long time curiosity.

"Like what?"

Hayley mimicked the way he walked, flicking her hair arrogantly, holding her head high and taking long strides.

Sirius laughed out loud, "I don't really walk like that do I?"

"Only when you're looking more arrogant than usual."

"Arrogant?" he scoffed, "I call it self confidence."

"Self confidence my ass-"

"And where might two seventh year Gryffindor's such as yourselves be heading to at this time of night?"

Hayley and Sirius froze in their tracks, turning around slowly, their hearts in their throats.

"Professor Dumbledore," Sirius laughed nervously, "What a pleasure to see you."

"And you Mr Black," Dumbledore nodded with a small smile, "And I should have known Miss Prewett would be accompanying you."

"Hello Professor," she smiled shakily.

"I trust your holidays were satisfying?" Dumbledore asked, as if he were making small talk with a family member.

"Very much so, sir," Sirius said, a small grin tugging at his lips.

There was a rather awkward silence where Sirius and Hayley waited for Dumbledore to say something, but the Headmaster continued to smile at them pleasantly, his blue eyes twinkling.

"I assume the kitchen was your destination?" Dumbledore spoke finally.

"Not per say," Sirius said, bouncing on the balls of his feet, "Our wanderings may have led to that area eventually…"

"I see," Dumbledore smiled ever pleasantly, "Then by all means continue on your way… But do make sure this celebration does not end like the last – the house elves were particularly unhappy with the state the common room was left in."

They gaped open mouthed at Dumbledore. Hayley couldn't believe it – he was letting them go?

"Thank you very much sir," Sirius grinned and spun around on his heel, grabbing the stunned Hayley by the arm and dragging her with him.

"Oh, and before I forget," Dumbledore's voice sounded down the hall, "See Professor McGonagall tomorrow morning to organise your detentions."

With that, Dumbledore walked swiftly down the hall and out of sight.

Hayley cursed under her breath – term hadn't even started yet and now she already had a detention under her belt… the perfect start to their last year at Hogwarts.

Sirius however, seemed quite pleased with that outcome.

"There's no need to look so happy," Hayley said as they continued down the hall.

"Are you kidding?" Sirius grinned brightly, "Only a detention and we still get to party!"

"_Only_ a detention?" she scoffed, "With the amount of detention's I've been given just from being seen with you I doubt if I'll ever get a decent job after school."

"Don't say that," Sirius shook his head adamantly, "If you can't get a job then I definitely won't."

Hayley pursed her lips at him, "For a moment I thought you were going to compliment me."

"Of course not, Hayles," Sirius grinned at her, "We have a very realistic friendship."

And he bounded ahead of her, with an obvious spring in his step.

* * *

The party was, as Hayley had expected, hectic and loud. There was a decent amount of food and drinks, and Sirius had the music pumping so loud it felt as if the walls themselves were vibrating.

Hayley made her rounds, saying hello to all her friends who she hadn't seen on the train ride, and she smiled when she came across Lily and James sitting on the couch together, embracing in quite an un-Lily-ish manner.

Hayley was glad Lily had finally given in to James. No matter how big of a pompous show off he had been, it was obvious how much he cared about her, and that was all Hayley could ask for her best friend.

"Enjoying the party?"

Hayley jumped in surprise as a voice appeared close behind her and she spun around to see Remus smiling at her.

"Can't you tell?" she grinned, holding up her bottle of Firewhisky, "How about you?"

"I'm not a huge fan of parties," he said, then gestured to where Lily and James were still tightly embraced, "But if Lily's having fun then I may as well too."

"Good, we don't want you having a mental breakdown halfway through the year," Hayley joked.

Remus nodded considerately, "I heard you and Sirius got a detention already."

"Don't remind me," she groaned, "I don't know why he always asks me along to those things, they just end up with us both getting into trouble."

Remus shrugged and smirked, "He likes to be around you – sometimes I think more than us."

"I _am_ pretty fun to be around," she laughed, and then stopped when she saw Remus wasn't kidding. He had begun to stare at her with the same expression as he had during dinner and it made her nervous.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" she quickly confronted him before he could change his expression.

"Like what?" Remus asked innocently.

"Like you know something I don't," she said suspiciously.

"I don't," Remus shrugged, "I'm just an casual onlooker innocently observing his friends."

With one last smirk he left Hayley absolutely speechless. She frowned and walked absentmindedly over to the couches, collapsing in the one nearest to the fire.

"Alright Hayley?" James grinned, looking particularly proud of himself. It seemed he and Lily had finally separated, and Lily looked rather disheveled, but was smiling nonetheless.

"Fine," Hayley shrugged, "Listen, is there something going on that I don't know about?"

"What makes you say that?" Lily frowned.

"I don't know…" Hayley said, "At first you mentioned that thing about Sirius and now Remus keeps looking at me weird… it just seems like something's up."

Lily and James shared an apprehensive glance, which did not go unnoticed by Hayley, but continued to smile innocently at her without replying.

"So now I know something is definitely up," Hayley said, losing her patience, "And it's not James' ego either."

Hayley stood up off the seat huffily, and James and Lily both eyed her concernedly.

"Hay it's nothing really," Lily said quickly, "We're just being stupid-"

"It's fine," Hayley replied harsher than she had meant to, "I'm going anyway."

"Where are you going?"

"To find Sirius," Hayley shrugged, "I know he'll tell me what the hell's going on."

"Oh Hayley I'm not so sure he-" James began but Hayley waved a hand.

"See you guys later," Hayley called back before disappearing into the throng of dancing teenagers in search of Sirius.

"Peter!" Hayley said quickly, grabbing the shoulder of the small mousy-haired boy.

"Oh Hayden," Peter smiled nervously, "What is it? I swear I don't know anything I-"

"Relax Peter," she grinned, "Listen have you seen Sirius around?"

"How could you miss him?" Peter grinned slyly, raising his eyebrows and gesturing behind her.

Hayley frowned and followed Peter's line of vision. Sure enough, there was her best friend Sirius Black, intertwined in the arms of yet _another_ girl, sitting on the steps to the girl's dormitory.

One hand was grabbing her hair passionately and the other was sliding dangerously close to the end of her skirt, while the girl herself looked like she was close to having a coronary from the intimacy of his body.

There was nothing different with Sirius, his technique, or how deeply intimate he was being with this girl in public. What was different was Hayley's reaction.

She didn't feel what she would usually feel whenever she saw Sirius with a girl: disapproval that he was this promiscuous at seventeen but happy that at least he was having a good time. That wasn't what she felt this time.

She felt… extremely disappointed? That he still hadn't changed his ways. Jealous? That it was some desperate fifth-year he had decided to cling to and not someone else… someone who had always been there for him since their first days at Hogwarts… someone who had always supported him but had never received anything but friendship in return…

"Hayley?" Lily quickly approached where Hayley stood, stunned.

But Hayley didn't register Lily or her words, her eyes glued to Sirius and the girl, who were becoming more intimate by the second.

"I- I-" Hayley stuttered, "I need to get some air…"

"Hayley-"

She ignored Lily's attempts to stop her, finally breaking her eye contact from Sirius, and staggered through the crowd, bumping into people as she went.

"Hayley!"

* * *

"Can I sit with you?"

Hayley looked up with a frown to see Remus smiling kindly down at her. She shrugged and shuffled over on the step to make room for him.

She hadn't made it very far when she had left the party, stopping and collapsing on a step outside the third floor and burying her head in her knees, deep in thought.

"What happened back there?" Remus asked, after a moment of silence.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hayley shrugged, not meeting his eyes.

"Hayley," he said sternly, "You stormed out of the party after you noticed Sirius and-"

"We don't need to repeat what I saw," she said quickly. And it was more for her benefit than his. She was reliving it enough in her head without him describing it for her.

"So it _is _about Sirius," Remus nodded considerately, but there wasn't a smirk or a triumphant grin on his face. He looked more concerned than anything; that's what she loved about Remus. He always knew the right time to be funny and the right time to be serious – unlike _Sirius_.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Remus asked tentatively when she didn't reply.

"Not unless you have a degree in mental psychology," she huffed.

"No… but I have a degree in _Sirius_ psychology – I think that will be more useful for this conversation," Remus smirked, and she couldn't help but smile a little, "You know he wouldn't do what he does if you just told him how you feel-"

"I don't feel- I mean, I'm not- I don't feel anything to- to him," she finished stupidly, wincing inwardly at how pathetic she sounded.

"I see," he nodded, "And that's why you reacted the way you did? Because you 'don't feel anything to him?'" Remus began to smirk lightly.

She laughed, shaking her head at just how stupid it sounded out loud.

"You know what I mean," she smirked, and sighed, "He's my best friend, Remus… he's always been my best friend… I would have thought if something were to happen it would have happened already – I mean, no one's ever seen us like that-"

Hayley broke off abruptly when she noticed Remus look pointedly away and shuffle uncomfortably on the step.

"Oh my god… that's what this is all about isn't it?" she scoffed, trying to catch his eye, "This is why you've all been acting so weird around me? You all think that I like Sirius, don't you?"

"Hayley listen-"

"That's it isn't it?" she shook her head.

"No! No it's not," Remus said quickly, and she was surprised to hear him raise his voice, "We don't think you like Sirius-"

"What's this all about then? Why all the secrets and-?"

"We think you and Sirius are meant to be together," Remus spluttered and she stopped talking abruptly.

"What?" Hayley frowned, unable to hide how taken aback she was.

"We- we think that you and Sirius are meant to be together," Remus repeated, watching anxiously for her reaction.

"I heard what you said… it's just… _what_?" she just couldn't wrap her head around this.

"Hear me out, Hay," Remus said slowly, "You and Sirius have been best friends since first-year, and everyone knows that. You hardly go anywhere without each other, you spend all of the holidays together-"

"Not _all _of the holidays," she muttered.

"Fine – you spend the _majority _of the holidays together," he corrected, "You have inside jokes that no one understand or finds funny but the two of you and you get along too well to be natural."

"I don't…"

"Just understand where we're coming from," he said softly, "Sirius has more affairs than a Hippogriff has feathers and you are hardly ever in a relationship. And now it seems you're developing feelings that are a little more than what you feel towards your best friend…"

"Nope- no way," she shook her head, standing up quickly on the step.

"What? Hayley-"

"I'm sorry Remus," she said, and she really meant it, "But I can't do this- not with Sirius. I've seen him with too many girls to think of him like that."

And with that Hayley left Remus looking quite abashed on the grand staircase, still shaking her head and muttering to herself as she climbed back up to Gryffindor Tower.

It wasn't going to happen. Not like that anyway. Hayley Prewett was not going to admit that she was falling in love with Sirius Black… at least not out loud anyway.

* * *

**Please review - feedback would be much appreciated! :)**

**Chapter Three of _Treacherous Journeys _coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 3 - Secrets

**CHAPTER THREE - SECRETS**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters/story lines that belong to it, all credit goes to God-Queen Rowling!**

* * *

"Hayley? Earth to Hayley Prewett?"

"Wh-what?" Hayley was rudely awakened from her daydreaming as something hard dug into her hip.

"Ouch! Sirius," she groaned, noticing it was his finger that was poking her roughly in her side trying to get her attention.

"I've just been talking to you for a good five minutes and you haven't responded once," Sirius said indignantly.

They were sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall eating breakfast, though there was a considerable amount of Gryffindor's missing, obviously still recovering from last night's charades.

Hayley and Sirius were sat in the middle of the long table, the only ones from their group of friends who had come down for breakfast on time.

"Sorry- thinking," Hayley said, "What were you saying?"

"I was telling you about last night," Sirius continued, straightening up a little in his seat with obvious pride, "Me and a certain fifth year." He winked and grinned at her and she forced a smile – oh yes, how could she forget? That was why she had blanked out of the conversation in the first place, to try repress the memory.

"Well you don't have to look so overjoyed about it," Sirius frowned, "What's up Hayles? You look a little off."

Hayley bit her lip and her hand subconsciously began winding itself around the ends of her hair. She had tried hard to repress the memories of the night before and what she had felt, but Sirius wasn't making it any easier for her. In the end, she had decided to forget all about that night and any 'feelings' she was thought to have developed for her best friend. After all, she was no closer to admitting she was falling in love with Sirius than Sirius himself was of giving up his promiscuous lifestyle.

"Well look what the hippogriff dragged in," Sirius smirked, and Hayley sighed in relief. At that exact moment, Lily and James had appeared in the Great Hall, closely followed by Remus. All three looked extremely worn out, though if Hayley did look closely Lily and James looked more pleased than tired.

"Everyone! This is just as big as when the Muggles first walked on the moon," Sirius exclaimed, standing up on his seat, "The Gryffindor Head Boy and Girl are _late _for breakfast."

Lily turned an embarrassing shade of red and James glowered at his best friend, muttering a few words that were quite inappropriate.

Sirius laughed and fell back down into his seat and Hayley rolled her eyes and suppressed the urge to bury her face in her eggs – even when he was acting like an idiot he was gorgeous. And she hated him for that.

"Morning," Hayley smiled as the three Gryffindor's to their seats across from her and Sirius.

James and Remus smiled at her and Lily eyed Hayley meaningfully, deliberately sitting across from her. Hayley watched carefully as Lily began to dish out her breakfast, waiting patiently for the boys to start a conversation amongst themselves before leaning over.

"Are you alright?" Lily asked Hayley, "I saw what happened last night. I would've come to talk to you but Remus said he could handle it-"

"I'm fine- it's nothing," Hayley said quickly, adding a shrug to look more genuine.

"Oh, you're fine," Lily scoffed quietly, "And History of Magic is every students favourite class – don't lie to me, Hayley Prewett."

"If we want to talk about _secrets_," Hayley said through a bite of toast, "Why don't we discuss why you didn't come up to the dorm last night, hm?"

"Shh!" Lily hushed her quickly, "I- I just preferred to stay down in the common room…"

"And were you accompanied by a certain seventh-year? Black hair, glasses, quite tall-?" Hayley teased, and Lily shushed her again, which made her laugh.

"Lily Evans you absolute minx!" Hayley laughed.

"Nothing happened!" Lily said quickly.

"Oh really," Hayley scoffed disbelievingly, "And Sirius is still a virgin – don't lie to me, Lily Evans."

"Oh alright," Lily sighed, leaning even closer, "We- we just… snogged… quite a bit actually."

Lily's face split into a wide grin and Hayley couldn't help but laugh and smile with her.

"What else?" Hayley asked but Lily shook her head, "Oh come on Lil the closest I've gotten to a romantic relationship in the last year was with my wand – now spill!"

Lily snorted with laughter, almost spitting out the juice she had been drinking.

"If you must know _all_ the details…" Lily smiled and proceeded to give Hayley a full description of her night with James, which left Hayley quite stunned that Lily Evans was capable of such deeds.

"It seems I underestimated my best friend," Hayley smirked, raising her glass of juice to Lily, "I'm proud of you Lil."

"It's not something I would be parading around the school," Lily frowned.

"No- but you owe me an extreme gossip session tonight," Hayley said.

"I hope that will be _after_ you finish your studies?" said a stern voice behind them.

Professor McGonagall had quite skillfully appeared silently behind the seventh-years and was looking down disapprovingly at Lily and Hayley, her lips pursed into a thin line.

"Of course, Professor," Lily smiled quickly.

McGonagall stared for a few more moments from Lily to Hayley before eventually giving up and changing the course of the conversation.

"I've come to organise your new timetables," McGonagall said, pulling out from her robes a few blank timetables and her wand, "Miss Evans, you first."

While Lily began organizing her timetable for the year Hayley could inwardly sigh in relief; she had narrowly avoided talking about the events of last night for now, but she knew she wasn't completely off the hook.

"What subjects are you taking this year, Hayles?" Sirius asked, shaking Hayley from her thoughts.

"Oh- um… same as last year I suppose," she shrugged, "You?"

"Same – so we'll be in a few classes together then?" Sirius grinned.

"Fingers crossed," Hayley smiled, avoiding looking anywhere near Remus, who she noticed was listening intently to their conversation.

"Miss Prewett," McGonagall now turned on Hayley, placing a blank timetable on the table in front of her, "Still undecided on a career I presume?"

"Yes…" Hayley smiled tentatively, "I _have_ been thinking about it though and-"

"You could be a Hogwarts maid," Sirius suggested with a smirk, "I hear the male Professor's always need a little cheering up at night."

Hayley choked a little on her own breath and gaped at Sirius with wide eyes.

"Or I could be a hit wizard," Hayley said through barred teeth, "I could focus on arresting obnoxious teenagers who don't know when to shut up."

McGonagall cleared her throat sharply and her already thinly pursed lips tightened even more.

"I would reprimand you for your language, Mr Black," McGonagall said, "But Professor Dumbledore has informed me that you and Miss Prewett have already been given detentions – so shall we add an extra week onto that?"

That definitely shut Sirius up, and he turned back around in his seat to finish his breakfast, while Hayley continued to glare at him.

"Now Miss Prewett," McGonagall cleared her throat again, "You will continue the same subjects as last year?"

"Uh yes, Professor," Hayley said timidly.

McGonagall leaned over and tapped Hayley's timetable once with her wand, and immediately it filled with Hayley's new seventh-year timetable.

"Oh and Prewett," McGonagall said as she moved over to Sirius, "Do say hello to your brothers for me."

"Sure," Hayley sighed, shaking her head to Lily, who smiled apologetically.

Hayley's older brother's had made quite the impression while at Hogwarts, and it always seemed that she was living up to their reputation. It wasn't that she wasn't as smart or talented as them, because she was; it was purely the fact that she tended to hang around with different types of friends than they did while at school.

Jeremy and Taylor had never liked Sirius, having met him a few times around school and at family gatherings, and the fact that Hayley almost always got into trouble when around him did not help his reputation with them.

"What's your timetable like?" Lily asked, leaning over to compare.

"Same as last year," Hayley shrugged, "We have Defence Against the Dark Arts first, then Ancient Runes and- urgh… double Potions."

"Oh double Potions," Lily squealed excitedly, "I can't wait!"

"God I hate Potions…" Hayley groaned.

"I don't understand why you don't like it," Lily shrugged, "You're not even that bad at it."

"Easy for you to say – you're the almighty _Queen_ of Potions," Hayley mocked, "Not to mention Slughorn practically drools over you in classes."

"Who drools over Lily?" James asked quickly, looking quite panicked.

"Slughorn," Hayley smirked, and Lily shot her a glare.

"Oh," James sighed in relief, "Of course, everyone knows that… if he were our age he would have asked her to marry him already."

"I don't think age would stop him," Sirius smirked.

The seventh-years all joined in on the joke, laughing and carrying on as usual, and Hayley took this chance to round on Sirius.

"Hey!" she whacked Sirius on the arm with her hand.

"Ouch- what?" he asked, rubbing his arm.

"It's enough that I have to live up to my bloody brother's reputations; I don't need you cracking jokes like that in front of McGonagall of all people," she snapped.

"Oh it was just a little joke," he smirked.

"A joke that cost us another week of detention!"

"Just more quality time to spend with one another," Sirius smiled mockingly, leaning in to give her a sloppy kiss on the cheek, "Come on, you know you love it Hayles."

"Oh Sirius get off," she quickly evaded his lips, leaning back on the bench away from him, "Don't make me use my wand."

Sirius just grinned and continued to pursue her down the bench.

"Sirius!" she slipped out her wand quickly and thought of the first curse that came to her mind.

Almost immediately, Sirius was lifted off the bench by his ankle and was hanging in mid-air, his robes and hair falling down past his face.

The Great Hall erupted with laughter as students noticed Sirius hanging; his body parts quite visible to the entire hall.

"Very smart, Prewett," he glowered at her, "You're really getting good at non-verbal spells."

"Thanks, I practiced all summer," she smirked, "How long before it wears off?"

"About a minute."

"Right," she quickly gathered up her timetable and book bag and jumped up from her seat.

"I'll see you all in class," she said hurriedly to her friends, who all nodded knowingly. She planned on getting out of the hall as soon as possible before the curse wore off, as she knew she would seriously pay for this little prank.

"You know you should try doing this more often," she added to Sirius before leaving, "It does wonders for your hair." She would pay even more for that comment, but she couldn't resist.

"I'll keep that in mind," Sirius continued to glare at her, "Get out of here while you can, Prewett."

Hayley laughed, taking in the sight one last time, and walked quickly towards the doors of the hall, dodging between the students beginning to make their way to the first class of the day.

She finally made it out of the hall, almost at a run now, and skidded around the corner, smacking into someone as she went.

"Oh- sorry," she said quickly, making to step around them, but stopped when she saw who it was and her heart skipped a beat.

"We must stop meeting like this, Miss Prewett," Dumbledore smiled pleasantly, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Good morning, Professor," Hayley smiled nervously – just her luck!

"Off to your first class? Defence Against the Darks Arts, I believe?" Dumbledore observed, and Hayley didn't even bother wondering how he knew that.

"Yes- actually I should probably get going…" she said distractedly, nervously casting a glance behind her for any sign of Sirius.

"I wonder if you wouldn't mind staying a few extra moments?" Dumbledore asked, and Hayley frowned, "There's someone I am meeting you might want to see."

"Who-?"

"Hayley!" a booming voice echoed through the entrance hall and a familiar figure began to push through the crowds of students towards them.

"Dad?" she frowned, "What- what are you doing here?"

"That's the hello I get from my only daughter?" her father scoffed, beaming down at her. He was a tall man, with thinning reddish brown hair and a short beard. Though he looked quite intimidating he was very placid; he was hardly ever seen without a smile on his face and had laughter lines at the corner of each eye. People said Hayley was a splitting image of her mother, which was true, but what those people didn't know was that she was more like her father than anything.

"Well? Too old to give me a hug?" her father laughed.

"Right- sorry dad, it's just a bit of a surprise to see you," she laughed shakily, kissing him on the cheek and hugging him, "So uh, what are you doing here?"

"Business, as usual," he said, turning uncharacteristically serious, "I'm here to discuss important matters with Professor Dumbledore."

She nodded knowingly. Her father was the Head of the Auror Office at the Ministry of Magic, so he was often visiting important people when it came to the safety of the wizarding world.

"Oh and I thought you came here especially for me," she grinned.

"I would if I could, my dear," he laughed.

"Shall we adjourn to my office, Charles?" Dumbledore asked her father.

"Please call be Charlie, Albus," he waved a hand, turning back to Hayley, "I'll be here a while Hayley, maybe I could have lunch with you? If it's alright with Albus of course."

"I don't see a problem with it," Dumbledore smiled.

"Yeah sure, that'd be great," she nodded excitedly, "I'll meet you-"

"Hayley Catherine Prewett!"

Hayley winced at the use of her full name and groaned, "Oh not now."

Sirius came bursting through the crowd, still straightening his hair and clothes from where they had come loose because of Hayley's curse. His eyes scanned the bustling students until they locked on Hayley, apparently ignoring the fact that her father and the Headmaster were standing next to her.

"You are so dead! You are beyond dead!" Sirius glowered, striding towards her, "Do you know what a stunt like that could do to my reputation? I swear you're going to pay big time for- oh…"

After many meaningful glances to her left and vigorously shaking her head, Sirius finally received Hayley's message and stopped mid-rant, noticing Dumbledore and Charlie Prewett for the first time.

Sirius gave a nervous laugh and clapped his hands together.

"Well this is awkward," he said, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Mr Black," Dumbledore nodded to Sirius.

"Professor, a pleasure as always," Sirius grinned arrogantly, "And Charlie!"

"Sirius! Still handsome as ever," Charlie stepped forward and enthusiastically shook Sirius' hand; unlike her brother's, Hayley's father had always been very fond of Sirius. So much so Hayley had been often inclined to believe her father would have preferred Sirius to be his child, rather than her.

"Look at you! It's only been a few weeks since I last saw you and you're still growing!" Charlie chortled, examining Sirius like a proud father would, "Ready for a new year?"

"Yeah, it should be great," Sirius smiled.

"What did my daughter do to you this time, I wonder?" Charlie asked, his eyes darting curiously between Hayley and Sirius.

"Hayley? Do something to me? Pfft," Sirius scoffed.

"_Levicorpus_," Hayley grinned.

"I've never heard of it," Charlie frowned.

"It's a new trend spell around Hogwarts at the moment," Hayley continued to grin. "I can show you if you like," she added, raising her wand and pointing it at Sirius.

As if he was burnt by a dragon's fire, Sirius leapt away from her wand's aim and gave her a death stare that clearly said: 'if your dad wasn't here…'

"You two, always up to your pranks and jokes," Charlie laughed heartily.

"Yes they are quite the pair," Dumbledore observed innocently.

Charlie nodded thoughtfully, "Yes, I've always said Sirius would make the perfect son-in-law-"

"Dad!" Hayley gaped, shifting uncomfortably.

"What?" her father blinked clueless, "I'm just saying if you ever decided to go down that road with Sirius I would be more than supportive of it-"

"Oh my god…"

"Yes Hayley wouldn't we make a _spiffing_ couple?" Sirius mocked, apparently not taking this conversation seriously even in the slightest. He offered Hayley his arm and bowed slightly to her, "We should be making our way to class about now darling, don't you think?"

"How am I ever supposed to get through one day without being mortified when I have _you_ as a father," she pointed accusingly at Charlie, "And _you_ as a best friend," she glared at Sirius.

"I'll see you at lunch, Hayley," her father grinned slyly, kissed her on the cheek goodbye and left quickly with Dumbledore.

"Now he's gone," Sirius said slowly, turning to glare at Hayley, "Payback time."

Hayley laughed and grinned, and ran for her life, dodging between the students to escape Sirius' wrath, her mind already repressing her father's comments about Sirius as his son-in-law…

* * *

**Chapter Four of ****_Treacherous Journeys _****coming soon!**


	5. Chapter 4 - Marching On

**CHAPTER FOUR - MARCHING ON**

* * *

**Sorry for the major delay, but unfortunately I hit a little writer's block at the end of chapter three. But alas, I have returned! This is a rather short chapter but it's all leading up to future events.  
If you're reading this, thank you :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters/story lines that belong to it, all credit goes to God-Queen Rowling!**

* * *

Hayley collapsed onto a squishy couch in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room. It had been an exhausting first week of classes, for all the seventh years.

As they had N.E.W.T. exams approaching at the end of the year, their professors had wasted no time picking up from where they had left off last year and assigning mountain loads of homework.

It hurt Hayley's head to think about the pile of work waiting for her, all due in the weeks to come. She already had to read two considerably large books for Arithmancy, a roll of translations due for Ancient Runes, and a few more lengths of parchments for her other subjects.

She hadn't regretted taking ten N.E.W.T. subjects until now; she doubted she would survive the year without having a mental breakdown.

"I've been so busy with schoolwork," Lily said exasperatedly, taking a seat on the couch next to Hayley, "That I completely forgot about you."

"It's nice to see all these years of friendship had an effect on you," Hayley mused, not bothering to lift her head from its resting place against the couch.

"Oh not like that," Lily said, "I mean I forgot about what happened the first night of term."

At this, Hayley looked up and frowned to her friend.

"You remember? The party?" Lily hinted.

Hayley's mouth fell open slightly – _she_ hadn't forgotten about that night, but she had hoped in all the stress of their schoolwork her friends had forgotten… apparently not.

"Party?" Hayley said slowly, shaking her head, "No I don't remember a party-"

"Come on, Hay," Lily scoffed, "You've been avoiding the topic for the last week."

"Not for no reason," Hayley muttered lightly, becoming suddenly more interested with a loose thread on her robe.

"Hayley," Lily said firmly, "I know when something's bothering you; don't try hide this. You may be able to fool everyone else, but not me."

Hayley sighed and met Lily's eyes, her hand twisting the ends of her hair nervously, but she stayed silent.

"I know you have feelings for him, best friend or not-" Lily said, and Hayley made to interrupt but Lily quickly hushed her. "You love him and he loves you-"

"He doesn't love me," Hayley said quickly and Lily scoffed loudly.

"A blind and deaf troll could see he loves you," Lily smiled warmly, "So what are you afraid of?"

"He doesn't love me in that way," Hayley corrected herself. "And besides, I'll never live up to the standards of his _slags_." She added bitterly.

"Hayley Prewett you are _ten _times better than any of those girls," Lily said firmly, "You know that Sirius would drop them in a second to help you if you needed him."

"It's not just that," Hayley said, "I've seen him with too many girls… how would I ever know he is being genuine?"

Lily made to say something but caught herself and frowned.

"I don't want to be just another girl in his line that he forgets the name of the day after," Hayley said, "I want… I want to be his exception."

Lily raised her eyebrows and the corners of her mouth tugged up in a slight smile.

"You _do _love him don't you?" Lily asked.

"I-"

"Hello my darling," James smiled, entering the common room and lounging down beside Lily.

He kissed her lightly on the cheek and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, but frowned when he seemed to realise he had interrupted something.

"I'm sorry- should I go?" James asked.

"Actually-" Lily began, but Hayley was quick to cut her off.

"No it's fine, we were finished talking anyway," Hayley shrugged.

"Are you sure?" James asked, looking genuinely concerned, "I can go-"

"Don't worry about it," Hayley said quickly, "It's nothing."

"What means nothing?" Sirius asked, appearing from what seemed out of nowhere and collapsing into another armchair, lounging his legs over the armrest.

"Oh nothing," Hayley said, shooting Lily a significant glance, "Just your virginity."

"Har-har," Sirius glared at her and she shot him an innocent grin.

She was trying her best to act normal around Sirius, like she had for the last six years. But the more she revealed about her feelings for him, the harder it became to act like he was just a best friend to her.

"Listen Hayles, I've been meaning to talk to you about something," Sirius said, in an uncharacteristically serious tone.

"What?" she asked, trying to keep her voice steady. _What if James had said something to him?_

She heard James and Lily slowly trail subtly off their conversation as they listened in to what Sirius had to say.

"I need…" Sirius trailed off uncomfortably, "I need… your help."

Though she was slightly disappointed, Hayley couldn't hide that she was surprised. Sirius rarely asked for anyone's help.

"Wait?" Hayley said, straightening in her seat, "Sirius Black needs _my_ help?"

"Don't rub it in too much, Prewett," Sirius scowled, "The truth is I've been… well slightly struggling with my translations."

"For Ancient Runes?" she asked interestedly; it was one of her favourite subjects after all.

Sirius nodded, "And seeing as you're _so_ smart-"

Hayley scoffed; now he was just being a suck up.

"Would you help me?" he finished.

"I dunno…" she sighed dramatically, "It's a big commitment – I'll have to seriously think about it."

"_Or_ you could make him beg?" James suggested with a mischievous grin, and Sirius shot him a glare.

"That doesn't sound too bad," Hayley grinned at Sirius, "Get on your knees and beg."

"Oh, I'm sure Sirius won't have a problem with that," Remus smirked as he joined their group, "He's probably on his knees a lot to his girlfriends-"

James snorted with laughter and Sirius aimed a pillow at Remus' face, quickly shutting him up.

"I'm _not _going to beg," Sirius said, running a hand through his hair to straighten it, "I have _some_ dignity you know."

"Well then what do I get in return?" Hayley asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The good feeling of knowing you helped a friend in need," Sirius offered.

"No," Hayley said lightly, shaking her head, "If it was Lily it would be different."

"How?" Sirius scoffed, "I'm your best friend too!"

"But for some reason I find taking advantage of you so much more fun," Hayley grinned, and the others laughed with her, much to Sirius' distress.

Sirius bit his lip in thought, looking around him for some idea.

"I'll… do your laundry for a month," he offered.

"The house elves do the laundry already," Hayley shook her head.

"Okay… How about I hook you up with that Ravenclaw on the Quidditch team?" Sirius grinned and winked, "You know, tall, dark hair-?"

"No," Hayley said, a little too quickly to be natural and she cleared her throat, "I mean, I don't really fancy him."

Hayley heard Lily cough significantly next to her and she quickly jabbed her elbow into Lily's ribs to shut her up.

"Oh, I've got it!" Sirius jumped up in triumph, "I'll go to that concert you want to go to; that Muggle singer… what's his name? Daniel Bonie?"

"David Bowie?" Hayley asked excitedly, "But you hate Muggle music."

"That's just how much I love you," Sirius grinned sweetly, and Lily gave another significant cough. "I will sacrifice my ear drums for you."

"Alright, it's a deal," Hayley said, "I'll tutor you in Ancient Runes and you'll come to the concert with me."

"I suppose so," Sirius sighed, "When is it again?"

"The start of the holidays," Hayley said.

"I'll have to stay over yours for the night then," Sirius said casually, "I'm not having the Potter's knowing I attend _Muggle _concerts… it'll ruin my reputation."

"I don't think my parents would care, to be honest," James said, but Sirius hushed him.

"This Donald Maloney better be good," Sirius grumbled.

"_David Bowie_," Hayden corrected him, "And he happens to be very good."

"I've never understood your fascination with Muggle things," Sirius frowned, "Their music, books-"

"It's not _Muggle_ things," Hayley said, "Books are books and music is music."

"To-may-to, to-mah-to," Sirius shrugged, standing up from his chair and stretching out his arms. "I'm heading to bed – coming?" He asked Remus and James.

"I'll be up in a minute," Remus said quickly.

"Me too," James agreed, glancing ever so slightly to Lily, and Sirius grinned knowingly.

"I'll see _you_ tomorrow for our little study session," Sirius winked to Hayley, before he strode off up the staircase to the boy's dormitory.

As soon as he had disappeared, all eyes turned on Hayley, and she returned their stares blankly.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Nothing," Lily quickly shrugged, and James and Remus mimicked her reply.

"Alright I know what you're all thinking," Hayley said slyly, standing up from her chair and gathering her books in her arms.

"We're not thinking anything," Remus shrugged casually.

"Well keep it that way," Hayley said, giving each one of them a meaningful glance before leaving them and making to the girl's dormitory staircase.

As she made her way slowly up the stairs, laden with heavy books, she couldn't help but smile to herself. This was going to be a rather eventful year; there was no mistaking that.

* * *

**Chapter Five of ****_Treacherous Journeys _****coming soon!**


End file.
